


Never born but exists...

by ReshiraIceflame



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, i'm doing random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiraIceflame/pseuds/ReshiraIceflame
Summary: Cristals past just disappeard from her memories... she forgot everything... the only thing she still knows is that something happend that shouldn't have happend... Her members of class 0 want to help her... but then they and Cristal find out who AND what she really is...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well don't ask i was bored so i wrote this. hope its not so sh*t as i think...  
> Anyway have fun :)

_"I'll bring you back sister... just forgive me this sin..." _  
Cristal opens her eyes. "Another bad dream?" she stands up and hold her head. "Why am i dreaming this?" Then someone knocked! "Hey! Cristal is everything alright? Me and Deuce just heared you scream!" it was Cater "Its nothing really i'm alright!" she says "Can we come in?" Deuce asked. "If you want?" Cater then opens the door runs towards Cristal and hugs her. "Woah whats wrong?" she looks at Cater in disbelive. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" Deuce asks. Cristal looks at Deuce. "Yes i did. But i don't know what it means. I can't remember it." Cater let go of Cristal "Well we could ask mother maybe she knows something." Cater said. Cristal sheaks her head "No. Even mother don't know why. I already asked her." Sudenly they heard something. Deuce looks at her KOMM. "Oh thats Ace, he's asking where we are." "Oh man i totaly forgot the time!" Cristal said and runs to her closet. "Wait where is my... oh there it is!" She said and grabs her red cape. "Lets go then!"__

__When they arrived at class most of them were there but not all. "Where are Sice and King?" Deuce asked. "Well we didn't saw them either, maybe something happend or they are..." Trey says but were cut of by Ace. "We thougth they were with you." "No i thought everyone is already here!" Cristal says. "Well let's just hope they make it in time, the commander said that we are going to talk about the next mission!" Eight says. Then the door opend and Sice just runs inside the class and punches Trey. "Au! What was that for?" he asks Sice "If you ever get on my nerves again with your stupid messenges i'll swear you have a neck-break in your future!" she says and looked angry at him. "Calm down Sice that wouldn't change anything." King said as he walk inside. "Alright! But i swear your going to regret it when you do that again!" Sice says and turns away "Hey i just asked where you were!" Trey says. Now that was enougth! Sice turns around again and grabs Trey "You just asked more then a hundred times!" Sudenly their commander Kurasame walks in. "Go on your places we are going to start!" he says and walks in front of the class. Everyone goes to their place and sits down. Kurasame looks around the class to see if everyone is there. "As i see your all here then let's begin!"..._ _


End file.
